


The Barista's Number

by DarkAliceLilith



Category: Shadowhunters (TV)
Genre: F/F, mundane AU
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-09-04
Updated: 2018-09-04
Packaged: 2019-07-07 02:22:05
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 516
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15898962
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/DarkAliceLilith/pseuds/DarkAliceLilith
Summary: “Okay, but don't take too long flirting with the barista this time. I’d like my drink to actually be hot when I get it.”





	The Barista's Number

**Author's Note:**

> For [womenofshadowhunters](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/)'s [Sapphic September](https://womenofshadowhunters.tumblr.com/post/177575709315/sapphicsept18prompts) day four prompt: coffee shop au.

“Frozen caramel apple cider? That sounds delicious. Doesn’t it, Alec?”

“Frozen? No.”

Isabelle sighed. “You can get it hot too.”

“Okay. I’ll try it then.”

Isabelle nodded and gestured towards the tables. “Go get us a seat. It’s my turn to buy this time.”

“Okay, but don't take too long flirting with the barista this time. I’d like my drink to actually be hot when I get it.”

Isabelle just rolled her eyes and gave him a playful shove. “Go sit down. I got this.”

The person ahead of them in lined moved, and Clary smiled at her from behind the counter as she walked up. “Izzy! What can I get for you today?”

“We would like to try your new apple cider drink,” Isabelle replied. “One frozen and one hot.”

“Alrighty. Large?”

Isabelle nodded and grabbed out her wallet, fishing out the money she needed. “How are you today, Clary?”

“Doing good. Doing great actually,” Clary replied. “I got accepted in the art college I wanted.”

“That’s amazing! Congrats, Clary,” Isabelle said with a smile.

“But it also means cutting my hours here, so you might not see me so much once school starts.”

“That’s alright. School is important,” Isabelle replied. He heard the familiar sound of her brother fake coughing from nearby and sighed. “Alec’s getting antsy. Apparently, I take too long talking and his drinks get too cold.”

Clary smiled and nodded, accepting the twenty in Isabelle’s hand. “Go sit down. I’ll bring your drinks out to you.”

Isabelle thanked her and made her way over to Alec who was texting someone. He set his phone down at she sat across from him. “Our drinks will be out in a minute,” she said, glancing towards the counter. She could see Clary mixing one of their drinks as another barista began taking orders at the counter. “She says she got accepted to college and won’t be around so much anymore.” 

“Maybe you should try giving her your number,” Alec said. “I mean you obviously like her.”

Isabelle watched Clary for a long moment before shaking her head. “She’s going to be going to school soon. No sense in trying to start something now. She’ll probably be swamped with work soon enough. We’ll both be. I mean our classes are starting up soon too.”

Alec raised an eyebrow. “Izzy, are you actually nervous about asking someone out?”

“What? No. I-” she paused she saw movement out of the corner of her eye and turned to see Clary walking towards them with their drinks. She set them down on the table and gave Isabelle a wink before walking back towards the counter.

“Huh, looks like you don’t have to worry about asking for a number after all.”

“What?”

Alec tapped the napkin Clary had placed near Isabelle and she looked down to see Clary had written her number down. She smiled and looked back behind the counter where Clary was taking another order. Clary gave her a wave and Isabelle waved back before pocketing the napkin. “Honestly, I wasn’t sure if she was interested or not.”


End file.
